


Yuuri Katsuki and the Magical Whirlwind Romance

by anime cat (knight_of_the_internet)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_the_internet/pseuds/anime%20cat
Summary: The adventures of our favorite smol bean (Yuuri Katsuki) going to our favorite magical school: Mahoutokoro  Hogwarts.*More tags and characters to be added.*Previously titled: "Fantastic Friends (and Maybe a Boyfriend) and Where to Find Them"





	1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean, "L, you have too many unfinished fics, you can't start a new fic right before finals when instead you should be studying."?
> 
> Wellllllllll...
> 
> I am working on other chapters at the same time. ANd I will have time after finals... so... enjoy?

Ten year old Yuuri walked into Diagon Alley wide-eyed at all the brilliant shops filled with magical trinkets and wonder.

He was greatly tempted by the sweets and butterbeer but he was here on a mission.

"Remind me Yuuri, why did you want to come here?" Yuuko asked as she was dragged along by Yuuri through a growing crowd.

"Because I've never been to Europe before, and the sweets are supposed to be amazing!" an overly eager Yuuri replied.

"I don't see the point in going all the way to Europe though." Takeshi grumbled.

"Don't be rude Nishigoya-kun!" Yuuko chastised. She turned back to Yuuri and asked, "where do you want to go first Yuuri-kun?"

Yuuri nearly jumped as he replied, "There's this famous joke shop up ahead that I want to go to!"

"To the joke shop we go then! Lead the way Yuuri!" Yuuko happily replied as she dragged along a reluctant Takeshi.

Yuuri started to lead the way over to the joke shop when he ran into a taller boy. Yuuri was blinded as he was knocked down to the ground and his glasses were missing. All he heard was a dog barking and then the sound of shattering glass.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand cover his and started to help him up.

"Yuuri are you okay?" he heard Yuko's voice asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." he replied. Once he was standing he looked up at the body that the warm hand had come from.

"I'm so sorry." He heard a voice say in a thick Russian accent

"It's fine." Yuuri said, trying to not prolong the awkwardness. "It's just... my glasses..." He glanced around in search of his glasses.

"Oh, I've got it! _Oculus repairo_." he heard the voice say. Yuuri saw blurry hands reaching for his face and suddenly had his glasses back on.

He was about to thank the stranger, but when he looked up, he was surprised to see a boy that can simply described as "beautiful". He was in awe before he remembered what had happened and he started to thank the other boy.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault anyways." the boy replied reassuringly to Yuuri's gratitude.

"How'd you fix my glasses? I thought underaged magic wasn't allowed outside of magic schools?" Yuuri wondered aloud.

"Well, Hogwarts students are allowed to practice magic in Diagon Alley right before the school year starts." the other boy proudly explained. "By the way, I'm Viktor Nikiforov."

"I'm Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri shyly replied. "What _is_  Hogwarts like?" he asked curiously.

It seemed like a spark had ignited in Viktor as his eyes lit up. "Well, it's amazing and simply the best magical school ever! I mean, they won't let me bring Makkachin," Yuuri glanced down at the poodle, "but I'm going to start a petition to let dogs into the school. And that's not all! The castle itself is wonderful, with the talking portraits and the moving staircases. There's even quidditch! I myself am planning on joining the team when I'm a second year- which will be this year!" Viktor was nearly panting from the excitement of explaining his favorite school.

If it was even possible, Yuuri grew in even more awe... before he suddenly looked downtrodden.  
Viktor was suddenly worried about Yuuri's change in mood. "What's wrong Yuuri?"

"I'm from Japan, which means I'll probably go to Mahoutokoro like my older sister." Yuuri looked like he was about to cry.

"Well, if you were to somehow pass that special entry test for international students, you could become an international student, which means you could go to any magic school you want to go to." Viktor offered.

Just as Yuuri was about to reply, another voice called out, "VIKTOR, WE NEED TO GET GOING OTHERWISE WE'LL BE LATE!"

Viktor gave Yuuri a small smile and bid him farewell. "Well, bye Yuuri!"

Yuuri waved goodbye as the other boy left, and turned around to talk to his friends only to notice they were gone.

Just as he was about to look for them, they showed up carrying a couple of drinks.

"I was wondering where you guys were!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Yuko asked as she handed him his drink.

"We told you we were going to get some drinks and leave you alone to talk." Takeshi explained after taking a swig of his own drink.

"Oh." Yuuri said. "I guess I got distracted. Anyways, I think I want to go to Hogwarts." He said in a hushed tone.

"What?!" Yuko and Takeshi exclaimed at the same time.


	2. Yuuri Katsuki and Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri enters Hogwarts, gets sorted, and meets some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at school so... don't be surprised if I go off the grid for a while.

Today was the day. September the first. Yuuri worked hard to be here. He had a hard time getting to where he was. He studied constantly, and was always stressed one way or another, but the thought of going to a magical school such as Hogwarts set aside his worries and doubts.

 

He had been sleepless the night before, too excited to give in to his fatigue. And now his nerves started to get to him.

  
He was currently standing on the platform, abundant with other Hogwarts students boarding the train. His family stood behind him talking to another boy's family.

  
As he stared on at the Hogwarts Express, he started to doubt himself with thoughts such as " _Maybe I'm not suited for Hogwarts?... maybe I should've gone to Mahoutokoro instead at least there I don't have to make new friends..."_ He thought sadly of the friends he left behind.

  
He was about to trail on his chain of lonely thoughts when the train whistled, signify the last chance to board. He turned back to his parents who engulfed him in a hug.

  
His mother looked on at him sadly. "Be good, Yuuri and make sure you write back whenever you're not too busy with your studies."

  
His dad said something similar in nature and handed Yuuri his trunks.

  
Finally, Yuuri boarded the train. He looked around for an empty compartment and felt his heart drop when he saw all of them occupied. He kept walking along the train corridor.

  
He was about to give up and settle down in a compartment with a sleeping professor, when a darker skinned boy around his age came up to him and said, "Hey, do you wanna sit with me? I'd feel bad about taking up an entire compartment by myself."

  
The boy seemed friendly and sincere and Yuuri was relieved.

  
"Sure." Yuuri replied back with a smile.

  
On the way over to the compartment, he introduced himself.

  
"By the way, I'm Phichit."

  
Yuuri was delighted he didn't have to jump over the awkward hurdle of having to ask. "I'm Yuuri," he responded.

  
The two got into the compartment and got settled in the seats across from each other.

  
Suddenly, a hamster crawled out from under Phichit's bags over to where Yuuri's legs were. He nearly jumped out of his seat, but Phichit scooped up the furry offender before it could scurry even farther.

  
"Sorry about that." Phichit apologized.

  
"It's fine." Yuuri said. "Besides, I think he's really cute."

  
"Really? Because hamsters are always underappreciated." Phichit said excitedly.

  
The two boys delved into a conversation about the cuteness of animals, only taking a break to change into their school robes, until the train stopped at the station.

  
They got off onto the platform and gathered in a group calling for first years.

  
At this point both of the boys saw the majestic castle from far away.

  
As they got into boats to get to the castle, the sight got even more breath-taking. The tall towers, the lights in the windows, the welcoming school offering them a new home.

  
While in the boat, Yuuri and Phichit were so distracted by the castle that they almost capsized the boat.

Once they reached land, the two got off and were redirected into a room where they were told they were going to be sorted.

  
Yuuri and Phichit were nearly vibrating from excitement. Suddenly, Yuuri started to wave his arms and exclaimed, "Phichit! Can you believe it? We're at Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"

  
Phichit replied, "I know right! I can hardly wait to be sorted! What house do you think you're going to be in?"

  
Yuuri thought about it. "Hm, I'm not sure, but I'm just happy to be here!"

  
That moment a teacher walked in and guided the group to the Great Hall.

  
Yuuri could hardly keep his eyes in front of him, instead looking around at everything: the candles floating in the air, the magical ceiling, the tables filled with food looking so good that it had to be magical.

  
While skimming the crowded tables while observing the platters of food, Yuuri's eyes caught sight of a certain silver haired student wearing green.

  
Yuuri quickly averted his gaze when he accidentally made eye contact. He felt his cheeks heat up and kept on walking.

  
Finally, him and the group of first years stopped walking in front of all the tables.

  
In front of the group was a chair that held a large, brown hat.

 

The hat started to sing a song about the Hogwarts houses and then the sorting started with,  
"Chulanont, Phichit."

  
Yuuri looked over at Phichit and wished him luck.

  
Phichit continued to proceed up the steps to the chair and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and then the entire Hall went silent until the hat yelled,  
**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

  
The Great Hall erupted with applause and the Sorting carried on with the occasional shouts of, " **RAVENCLAW**..., **HUFFLEPUFF**..., **SLYTHERIN**..., and **GRYFFINDOR**...." until,  
"Katsuki, Yuuri."

  
The room suddenly got really warm to Yuuri as he nervously walked up to the chair.

  
The hat was placed onto his head for a good two minutes before yelling, " **HUFFLEPUFF**!"

  
The crowd clapped and cheered, and Yuuri happily walked over to sit next to a happy Phichit.

  
While at the Hufflepuff table, they were introduced to a Gryffindor upperclassman named JJ, sitting at the neighboring table, who gave them prudent advice on which classroom had the best acoustics. They also a met a fellow Hufflepuff upperclassman named Christophe who pointed out all the supposed "hotties" among the hall.

  
One of which was a certain silver-haired beauty at the Slytherin table. At the mention of Viktor, Yuuri's face turned red again.

  
Phichit was oblivious to Yuuri's reaction, but Christophe didn't fail to notice.

  
He interrupted Yuuri's thoughts by saying, "Ahhhh, so you have a liking for the prodigal Slytherin seeker. Our seeker is probably the only quidditch player who can beat him. Cute too, but, I digress."

 

"What's he talking about?" Phichit asked.

  
"Nothing." Yuuri said. He spent the rest of the feast meeting other Hufflepuffs and stuffing his face with food.

  
Finally, the Hufflepuff prefect led all the Hufflepuffs to their dorm, and all the first years fell into their beds, ready to sleep like the dead... except for Yuuri.

  
After getting changed into his pajamas, Yuuri looked over at the bed next to his at a sound-sleeping Phichit.

  
The room was completely quiet and dark, the moon shining bright, and reflecting against the calm waters of the lake. He quietly walked over to one of the windows and looked out at Hogwarts. Tommorrow was going to be his first day at Hogwarts and he was distracted. From the next day on, Viktor was no longer going to occupy his mind.

  
Determined to be the best student possible, Yuuri happily went to bed imagining his magical school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to find me on tumblr on my anime blog: [magical-anime-cat](https://magical-anime-cat.tumblr.com/)


	3. Yuuri Katsuki and the Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day of School Y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, time to get real af:  
> -This is a super late update and I know I could make a dozen different excuses, so here are some: I've had mupltiple mental breakdowns, school is kicking my ass and giving me major anxiety, and all of my friends have left me so...  
> here ya go.  
> -I just revised the past chapters (all the mistakes I made, and posted, made me cringe so hard I started sweating.)

Yuuri's first day pretty much went down with minimal problems, apart from a minor fire in potions, nearly falling off a set of moving stairs on his way to transfiguration, and almost breaking an arm flying on a broom. (Sure he's ridden one before, but never in front of a group of peers.)

  
He planned to do his already extensive list of assignments in the Hufflepuff common room, but decided against it when he saw how crowded it was.

  
He walked into the library and looked around for an empty table.

  
Locating one near the reference books he needed for his Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment, he settled down. About an hour into his homework, Yuuri decided to look around the library.

  
Glancing up from his books, he noticed Viktor sitting by himself surrounded by books and parchment. He was focusing intently on whatever it was he was he was writing. For the next hour or so, between writing about jinxes and bezoars, Yuuri would take the occasional glance at Viktor.

  
Eventually,the day's events caught up with him and he began to take short, frequent breaks. Unfortunately, his fatigue caused him to fall asleep on top of his books. He unintentionally napped for awhile until,

  
"Oi, first year!" said a loud, distant voice as someone gently shook Yuuri's shoulder.

  
This was followed by a loud "shush" from the librarian.

  
"Christophe, shut up. You're going to get us kicked out, and I _do not_ want to have to go back to working in my drab common room. I mean, would it kill the other Slytherins to liven up the place? I can't get anything done when everyone's being all dark and brooding." Said a voice that was definitely Viktor Nikiforov's.

  
"Viktor, for the last two hours, you've done literally nothing except for trying to start your homework, giving up, and then end up doing a bunch of Quidditch stuff instead." Christophe replied.

  
Yuuri decided that this would be the moment to wake himself up out of his sleepy daze.

  
Viktor gave him a flirty smirk, and said, "C'mon Sleeping Beauty. It's dinner time, and Chris already has that look in his eye that means that I need get him to his boyfriend before he turns into a pumpkin."

  
Yuuri scrunched his nose. "Gross."

  
Viktor laughed and leaned his elbow on Christophe's shoulder even though Viktor was shorter than him by an inch. "They're actually kind of cute when they're not traumatizing all of the other students."

  
Yuuri started to get flustered at the thought and turned to Christophe in disbelief. "B-but you're just a third year."

  
Viktor leaned toward him and put up his hand to cover the view of his lips from Christophe and stage whispered to Yuuri, "you would be surprised to find out that many of their 'dark abandoned passages' where they meet up are not that ' _dark_ ' nor ' _abandoned_.'"

  
"One time! You get caught making out _**once,**_ by a group of first years on their way to class, and suddenly no one looks you in the eye for a week!" Christophe exclaimed.

  
This time a bunch of other students 'shush'ed him.

  
Christophe whipped his head in the direction of a group of girls that had taken part in the "shush"ing.

"Oh please, for the last hour and a half, I've had to listen to you talk on and on about how _dreamy_ the Divinations professor's eyes are." Christophe sassed at them.

  
The girls' eyes widened and just shamefully returned to their discussion.

  
Viktor cheerfully clapped his hands and said, "Anyways, dinner anyone?"

 

Yuuri stood up and began to pack up his books. "Y-you go ahead, I need to find my friend anyway."

  
Christophe nonchalantly shrugged and said, "Fine by me. Let's go Viktor."

  
"Okay!" Viktor replied happily. Just before they exited the library, Viktor turned back and waved Yuuri goodbye.

  
Yuuri shyly smiled and gave a mini wave back.

  
Once the pair was out of sight, Yuuri let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. After a moment of revelling in the thought of Viktor acknowledging Yuuri's existence, he quickly scrambled out of the library to find Phichit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -By the Way, I am absolutely in love with circususagi's Vikturi Hogwarts AU Material (♥ω♥ ) ~♪  
> -Also kind of bummed that the charms sold out before I could buy any of them (⁎˃ᆺ˂)
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr and talk about the meaning of life on my anime blog: [magical-anime-cat](https://magical-anime-cat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, I appreciate all and any kudoses and comments ♡


	4. Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor the Quidditch Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's continuing experience at Hogwarts and further interactions with Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii, I'm back from the dead and DO NOT FRET for I have plans for this fic. Long-term plans. I even made a diagram in ms paint. That is how serious I am. Very Serious.

Yuuri was running incredibly late for potions and the professor was one of Yuuri's favorites. Just as he was about to cross another set of steps, he ran smack dab into-

  
"Viktor! So sorry- I'm so sorry- it's just that I'm so late for class and I really don't want to disappoint the professor." Yuuri exclaimed in a panicked tone.

  
"It's fine-don't worry." Viktor softly smiled as he brushed down his uniform.

  
"Of course you're fine, in fact you're really fine..." Yuuri quickly explained, "... I mean... it's all my fault, I spilled juice on my uniform this morning and then one of Phichit's stupid hamsters got into my spare tie, so then I had to get that fixed and now I'm way late for..." Yuuri noticed Viktor's attentive gaze during his fast-speaking tirade, "...potions..."

  
"Oh!" Viktor exclaimed, his face lighting up. "Well if you're late for potions, follow me!"

  
Viktor turned directly around and flared his robe dramatically as he excitedly swept up the steps.

  
Yuuri, confused, looked around and hesitantly followed.

  
Viktor led them along a close hallway with a bunch of paintings on its walls. He eventually stopped by a random tapestry and pulled it back. Behind it was a set of steps leading down.  
Viktor turned around and presented the passageway to Yuuri. "And here is your shortcut right to Professor Cialdini's."

  
Overwhelmed with gratitude and excitement, Yuuri instinctively hugged Viktor. Realizing what he had done, he immediately released his grip on him. "Um, thank you. **SO MUCH.** I owe you one."

  
Viktor merely nodded along with a grin on his face and said, "No problem; stay out of it around fifth hour though, people are prone to sneak off here and make out."

  
Both he and Yuuri began to blush furiously.

  
Yuuri broke the silence by saying giving one last thanks before heading down the passageway.

* * *

  
After Yuuri descended down the passageway to the potions classroom, Viktor just stood there at the entrance silently grinning to himself.

  
He would have stayed there for a while longer except someone interrupted his train of thought about Yuuri's cuteness.

  
"Hey Viktor," Viktor turned to the source of the voice, a fellow Slytherin from the same year, "have you found your 'inspiration' yet? Professor Leroy wants us to get started on our dream journals ahead of time."

 

"No but I did find a dreamy cutie" Viktor cooed.

  
His peer rolled their eyes, simply saying, "Gross." before walking away

.  
"Don't be ridiculous, it's not like it's you!" Viktor exclaimed before heading back to Charms, and if anyone saw him skipping, well that was just _his_ business.

* * *

  
Yuuri woke up early on Saturday. He was ecstatic to be a free man, even if it was because of a weekend. He greeted Phichit a good morning before he and a bunch of other Gryffindor first-years headed for the Great Hall for breakfast.

  
After finishing his homework in the library, he spent the rest of his afternoon reading for a magical history project in the courtyard.

  
In the middle of a riveting chapter about... something most definitely Yuuri was paying attention to, a bunch of Slytherins walked out towards the Quidditch pitch decked out in Quidditch uniforms. In this group included-

  
"Hello Yuuri!" Viktor greeted as the rest of the Slytherins kept on walking.

  
A startled Yuuri looked up from his book to see a grinning Viktor.

  
"Hi Viktor!" Yuuri happily replied, his face beginning to heat up and flush. "Where are you headed?" He asked, indicating towards the uniform the other was wearing.

  
"Oh! We're getting ready for the upcoming Quidditch year- it's time for the team tryouts." He replied. "You should totally come watch! There's going to be a bunch of other people there in the stands. It might even inspire you to play next year." Viktor said encouragingly.

  
"I'm not so sure about that." Yuuri replied, prepared to hide behind his book.

  
Viktor took a hold of his hands before he could raise the book any further. "Come on down. _Please._ What's the worse that can happen? Plus you get to see me in action." He leaned down and gave Yuuri an award-winning smile.

  
Unable to resist Viktor's charm, he relented, "Perhaps I will stop by once I finish this page..."

  
"Great! See you then!" Viktor hurried off to the pitch.

  
About fifteen minutes later, Yuuri hesitantly walked over to the stands and spotted Christophe, gave him a brief greeting, and quickly sat next to him.

  
Currently the team was holding trials for keepers. Yuuri turned toward Christophe and asked, "Have I missed anything yet?"

  
"Well, Viktor hasn't gotten up in the air yet so no." Christophe replied.

  
"Is he really as good as people say?" Yuuri asked out of curiosity.

  
"You'll see." He simply replied.

  
After a few more trials, the field was mostly cleared except for a few Slytherins, including Viktor. All three of them chasing a small golden snitch.

  
Yuuri was transfixed on the way Viktor managed to perfectly navigate his broom around the others and seeming glide through the air. He made flying look as if it were an art form, that catching the snitch was merely a step in some convoluted mid-air dance sequence.  
Before Yuuri knew it, a whistle was blown and all of the quidditch players were dismounting their brooms.

  
Yuuri hardly noticed it when Christophe called his name and asked him if he wanted to grab some lunch.

  
"No, go ahead, I have something really important to do." He replied without moving his gaze away from the field.

  
Christophe merely shrugged and left Yuuri to his thoughts.

  
It was at that moment that Yuuri decided that one day, he was going to join Viktor, and take flight by his side.

This was the moment Yuuri decided he would be a quidditch player and Viktor's eventual dance partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say the future of this fic includes some red robes...  
> *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> Also still looking for a beta, not necessarily neccesary, but it would be nice not to look back at this chapter and cringe at all my mistakes.


	5. Yuuri Katsuki and Some Holiday Inspiration (aka. Viktor and Yuuri are Now Friends For Realzies.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the holidays!!!! (time goes by so fast, it's like the writer put in a convenient time skip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the chapter after this first and then was like, "Wait a second, I don't have enough build up for this yet." So then I went back and took an extra four days to write this piece so... yay for double uploads I guess.

Ever since the beginning of term the days melded together. Weeks went by and before Yuuri knew it, it was already late December.

 

Since meeting Viktor, the two started to become friends. Viktor would occasionally wander over to the Hufflepuff table to eat with Christophe, and would sometimes strike a conversation with Yuuri. Sometimes Yuuri would give Viktor a friendly greeting when he would see him in the library or the halls.

 

It was the day before winter holiday, and Yuuri was preparing to a take a portkey home. On his way to the courtyard, he saw a certain Viktor Nikiforov.  

 

“Hey Viktor!” he greeted, striking up a conversation. “Are you headed home for the holiday?” He asked.

 

“Nope,” Viktor replied, “I was going to, but Chris is staying so I’m going to keep him company.”

 

“That’s nice of you.” Yuuri replied, genuinely impressed by how much Viktor valued his friendships.

 

“It’s nothing, he’d do the same thing for me.” Viktor casually brushed off. “I assume you’re headed home for the holidays” He said, nodding toward Yuuri’s baggage.

 

“Uh yeah,” Yuuri responded, “I’m heading back early since my sister’s going back to school earlier.”

 

They would have furthered their conversation if not for another student from Japan calling Yuuri to the portkey.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you when I get back.” Yuuri said just as he was beginning to walk away.

“Come back safely” Viktor said as he pulled Yuuri into a casual hug.

 

Yuuri completely shocked by this act of affection sputtered an “I-I will.” with a bright blush on his face when they separated.

 

He uttered one last farewell before continuing on his way home, an idea in his head.

* * *

 

 

**One Week Later**

The day after New Year’s, Yuuri returned to Hogwarts midday with a plan and a tupperware container in his hand.

 

Walking through the Great Hall, he quickly located Viktor, who was about to eat lunch with Christophe.

 

“Hey Viktor!” He greeted excitedly. Before he could lose any of his resolve, he quickly asserted: “I brought you guys some homemade katsudon from home, and I know the food here is great- amazing even, but you haven’t tried my mother’s cooking. So here you go.”

 

He gave them the tupperware container and was about to walk away before the upperclassmen could say anything when suddenly,

 

“Thanks Yuuri, why don’t come join us for lunch!” Viktor invited.

 

And that’s how Yuuri ended up in the middle of a debate about which Quidditch position is the hardest, each person defending their own position.

 

“Okay, but when you’re a seeker, you are not only chasing a tiny golden ball mid-air you are also supposed to do it before another person does.” Viktor pointed out.

 

“Yes, but when you’re a chaser you have to catch the quaffle and then aim it into a protected loop, mid-air too.” Christophe argued.

 

“That’s true, but you get teammates to help, while when you’re a seeker, you’re the only one on the team.” Viktor reminded.

 

“I’m never going to get through to you.” Christophe said, dejectedly. He sighed. “What about you Yuuri? Which is harder: catching, aiming, _and_ throwing, or catching?” Finally acknowledging Yuuri since the friendly debate began.

Yuuri became flustered at the sudden interest opinion, both of the other boys paying close attention for his response.

 

“Well,” Yuuri said hesitantly. “I _am_ planning on trying to become a seeker next year…” he admitted shyly.

Viktor pumped his fist in apparent viktory until,

 

“...but I also think that being a chaser is equally hard.” Yuuri finished.

 

Christophe gave Viktor a smug look until Yuuri’s words sunk in.

 

“Wait, Yuuri!” Christophe suddenly said excitedly. “Our best seeker is graduating this year, you could totally make the team next year!!!”

 

“Oh, I’m not so sure abou-” Yuuri started to say.

 

“I could help give you some pointers.” Viktor added.

 

“That would be g-great!” Yuuri replied, blood rushing to his cheeks.

 

“No problem, how hard could coaching Quidditch be?” Viktor asked innocently asked.

 

“I really appreciate it; my parents got me a new broom for Christmas, so it’s nice to know that it’ll be of great use.” Yuuri gave him a wide grin.

 

The three resumed eating their meal until Yuuri stood up suddenly, “I’d love to stay and chat, but Phichit’s supposed to arrive soon and I’m planning on greeting him.”

 

He started to head towards the courtyard when Viktor quickly stopped him, “Thanks again for the amazing food, Yuuri.”

 

“Oh it’s nothing.” Yuuri deflected before continuing on his merry way, with Viktor grinning like a fool at the spot Yuuri previously occupied.

 

After he was completely gone from the Great Hall, Christophe finally spoke up.

 

“Why is it that I feel like a third wheel even though I’m the only one out of all us that’s actually in a relationship?” Christophe asked, suddenly aware of Viktor’s “strange” behavior.

 

“Please, you know better than anyone how much I love to flirt.” Viktor explained.

 

“Yeah, but it’s totally unlike your flirting technique with: your Herbology table mates, your house’s prefect, _my_ house’s prefect, or-”

 

“Okay! I get it, he’s somehow different for some reason. Can we move on?” Viktor interrupted before Christophe could continue.

 

“For now.” Christophe relented. “I’ll take the empty food containers to Yuuri’s dorm since I have to get dressed before we head to Hogsmeade.”

 

“Leave it… I’ll take it to him.” Viktor said.

 

Christophe raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Viktor sighed. “I have to give him something, I might as well, since I’m stopping by your room to pick up my broom cleaning set anyways.”

 

“Sure you are.”Christophe said wryly.

* * *

 

**Later That Day**

 

An exhausted Phichit and Yuuri walked into their room after eating dinner, ready to get plenty of rest when Phichit pointed something out.

 

“Hey Yuuri, what’s that on your bed?” Phichit asked as he opened the curtains to his own.

 

Yuuri looked at the items on his bed: the tupperware container he brought in, washed out, and a fairly large, wrapped package.

 

Yuuri gingerly unwrapped the package to find a lot of sweets including: chocolate frogs, sugar quills, no-melt ice cream, and plenty of other different candies.

 

With it came a note, written in neat script:

 

_“Dear Yuuri,_

_Please feel free to enjoy all of these sweets while you can. Once you become an amazing Quidditch star, you won’t be able to._

_XOXO,_

_Viktor Nikiforov._

_P.s. we’re friends for real now, so any effort to escape my assistance and presence in your life will be for nought.”_

 

Yuuri fell pleasantly, asleep that night, unconsciously clutching Viktor’s note to his chest.


	6. Yuuri Katsuki and Nine Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is a second year and is preparing to join the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. (that is if he can make it)

**Nine Months Later**

 

Yuuri grunted in frustration after he fell off of his broom for the third time.

 

"C'mom Yuuri, you've got to learn how to balance! It'd be easier if you would lose some weight!" Viktor shouted from the opposite side of the pitch, on his own broom.

 

It was early morning in mid-September, the weekend before the upcoming Quidditch trials, and Yuuri was still struggling with honing his seeker skills.

 

"It's not my fault that I gain weight easily! My mother smothered me with pork cutlet bowls when I was home for holiday!" He replied while climbing onto his broom again.

 

“Trust me; lose some kilos and stop being so nervous during take off, and you might make the Quidditch team.” Viktor noted cheerfully.

 

“I’ll try.” Yuuri mumbled as he took off again.

 

Three hours later, a very sweaty Yuuri and a proud Viktor walked back into the castle for lunch.

 

The comfortable silence was interrupted by Yuuri softly asking, “Do you really think I have a chance to make the Quidditch team as a seeker?”

 

“I honestly think that you would be better off abandoning all hope of becoming a seeker and settle for becoming a beater…” Viktor started until he noticed the look of worry on Yuuri’s face, “but I also think that with the right input of work you could become an amazing seeker.” He patted Yuuri encouragingly on the shoulder.

 

“Thanks, I’m going to head to the showers. I’ll see you during lunch!” Yuuri said before he walked towards the Hufflepuff dorms.

 

“‘Kay, see you later!” Viktor cheerfully bid farewell.

 

As Viktor was eating lunch at the Slytherin table, he was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. He quickly turned to the nearest Slytherin by him, and said, “Hey Otabek, you wouldn’t happen to know where I could find arts and crafts supply and some Hufflepuff outerwear, would you?”

* * *

 

**One Week Later.**

 

“Are you nervous about this?” Phichit asked Yuuri as they walked onto the pitch.

 

“I honestly think I’m going to pass out.” Yuuri replied anxiously.

 

“Well, don’t be. You practiced practically every day during holiday and every other day with Viktor since term started.” Phichit reassured him.

 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean I’m going to make the team.” Yuuri said doubtfully.

 

“Well, Viktor clearly thinks otherwise.” Phichit said.

 

“How would you know?” Yuuri said miserably as he put his Quidditch gloves and goggles on.

 

“For one, he wouldn’t have helped you if he didn’t believe in you, and two, isn’t that him up in the stands wearing Hufflepuff gear?” Phichit pointed out.

 

Yuuri looked up at the stands to see Viktor decked out in a hufflepuff: shirt, scarf, gloves, and beanie, sitting next to a Makkachin wearing matching paraphernalia.

 

“He could be here for any other Hufflepuff for all we know.” Yuuri suggested.

 

Viktor met Yuuri’s eyes and waved. A surprised Yuuri waved back and was even more surprised when Viktor bent over to pick up a sign covered in glitter and blinking string lights saying ‘Yuuri=  No. 1 Seeker!!!’

“I still think I’m going to pass out.” Yuuri said restlessly.

 

“Cheer up, you’ve already convinced Viktor that you’ll make the team , and that’s half the battle.” Phichit replied.

 

“Let’s just get this over with before I start throwing up.” Yuuri said.  

 

**About an hour later**

 

The main method for finding a seeker was different than the other positions. Their final trial would be a competition like search for the snitch while on brooms and Yuuri was the closest to it. He was just about to reach out for it when another potential seeker cut right in front of him.

 

Just as Yuuri was about to pull back lest he hit the other player, he caught a glimpse of Viktor from the stands.

Finding a sudden burst of determination within himself, Yuuri made a drastic maneuver. He lowered his broom below the other seeker, and essentially looped around them to put himself just ahead enough to try and grab the snitch.

  
However, when he reached out he lost his balance, and ended up falling off his broom, tumbling to the ground.

.

A collective gasp could be heard from the crowd watching.

 

Yuuri felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder, and just as he was becoming disappointed in himself for failing to catch the snitch, he felt something squirm in his right palm. He looked down to see a gleaming golden snitch.

 

He held pumped his fist into the air in victory, and the worrisome murmurs of the crowd became a wave of cheers and applause.

 

Just as he was about to get up by himself, a hand offered its assistance. Attached to this hand was an overjoyed Viktor grinning from ear to ear. Once Yuuri gripped the hand and helped himself up, he was enveloped in a warm, Viktor-and-Makkachin-shaped hug.

 

“Come along,” Viktor said, “we should get you to the hospital wing,” Makkachin barked in agreement.

 

Yuuri had failed to notice the pain since discovering the snitch in his hand.

 

“Omigod I can’t believe I caught it!” Yuuri erupted, finally vocalizing his excitement.

 

“Yes, yes you did.” Viktor agreed. He gently led Yuuri through the main courtyard with Makkachin trailing closely behind the pair.

 

“Do you actually think I might make the team?” Yuuri asked as they entered the castle.

 

“I think that you and I should stop training together every other day.” Viktor simply replied.

 

“What?! Why!?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

 

“I can’t help train the other team’s seeker. That’s essentially helping the enemy.” Viktor grinned knowingly.

 

Yuuri blushed furiously. “Viktor, I really don’t think-”

 

“No,” Viktor confidently interrupted. “You, Yuuri Katsuki, are a wonder of the world, You’re so amazing, but you never seem to think so. So from now on, everytime you think of giving up or throwing in the towel, think of that moment you caught that snitch; Think of that moment when months of work finally payed off and you became one step closer to achieving your dream. Because one day that dream will be a reality, and all of your insecurities won’t be able to stop you. So just remember that you are an amazing quidditch player, and an even more amazing human being.”

 

Yuuri, nearly in tears of happiness, hugged Viktor. “Thank you.” he said softly into Viktor’s shoulder.

“Um, we should keep heading toward the hospital wing,” Viktor said when they finally broke apart, a fresh blush on his face, “i saw the way you fell off your broom, it seemed quite painful.

 

So distracted by quidditch and Viktor, Yuuri forgot about the immense pain he was in.

* * *

 

**Later that day.**

 

Yuuri’s arm was already feeling as good as new by the time dinner rolled around. He was in the middle of a riveting conversation with Phichit about where to get the coolest pet costumes, when he felt something warm against his back.

 

He looked back to see Viktor, back to wearing his normal clothing.

 

“Guess who I just talked to…” Viktor said in a singing tone.

 

“Who?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Well, I was well on my way to pick up Makkachin’s dinner from the kitchens, when I ran into the Hufflepuff quidditch team captain with a completed roster in his hand. And guess who’s the new Hufflepuff team seeker…” he noticed the hopeful shine in Yuuri’s eyes. “I’ll give you a hint: he’s a cutie who likes pork cutlet bowls and a penchant for gaining weight easily.”

 

“Ahhh!!!” Yuuri exclaimed. He stood up to give Viktor a proper hug. “Thank you so much I couldn't have done it without you!!!” In the midst of his overwhelming glee, he missed Viktor giving him a very faint whisper of a kiss on the cheek.

 

With flushed cheeks, Viktor said, “It’s no problem, we should totally celebrate properly, but I’ve got a defense against the dark arts paper due tomorrow.”

 

“We most definitely should,” Yuuri agreed with equally blushed cheeks.

 

Viktor bid a brief farewell before heading towards the library.

 

Phichit, who had witnessed the entire exchange without uttering a single word finally spoke up, “Congratulations Yuuri, I’ve got to check the roster to see if I made the team too.” He gave Yuuri an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

 

Unfortunately, Yuuri was already zoning out. “Um... Yuuri???” Phichit asked concernedly.

 

“I’m actually going to be playing _with_ Viktor. As in I will be chasing the same snitch he will be chasing in an actual game.” Yuuri said, completely in awe.

 

“Yes you are buddy.” Phichit humored him.

 

Suddenly, Yuuri got out of his seat and started dashing out of the Great Hall.

 

“Wait! Yuuri! Where are you headed?” Phichit wondered,

 

Yuuri briefly stopped and turned around. “To go practice of course!” He said with a grin.

 

“Alright!” Phichit replied, and Yuuri resumed his quest.

 

Phichit resumed eating his meal when he silently mumbled to himself, “It’s September- the first match isn’t till late November…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 6:29 am after an all nighter, I'll head back to make some edits/ adjustments after I get sleep.
> 
> Also: pretty soon I'm going to have to change Yuri to Yuuri (hint, hint)


	7. Yuuri Katsuki and Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets the Quidditch experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say what??? I changed the fic name??? Yes. I think we can agree that the old one, "Fantastic Friends (and Maybe a Boyfriend) and Where to Find Them" was quite the mouthful. And also I was re-inspired by a Potterthon.
> 
> Notes about this chapter: This chapter is a little longer than usual and I'm hoping that I can keep it that way in the future.

**Two months later. (November)**

 

After securing spots on the team as seeker and chaser, respectively, Yuuri and Phichit dragged themselves out of bed early every other morning, to practice before the actual team practice. By now, they were pretty skilled on a broom _(a/n: Most definitely not a euphemism, get your head out of the gutter!)_.

 

Yuuri’s family, unable to show their support in person, sent Yuuri a bunch of magically preserved katsudon. After hearing many an allegory from Viktor about his mother’s cooking, he used the food as an excuse to invite Vikor over to the Hufflepuff table as much as possible.

 

Over the last few months, the two practised less and less together, but they unwittingly compensated for the time they lost.

 

For example, Yuuri would sometimes go on walks with Viktor and Makkachin, making and sharing dog-friendly snacks. On Hogsmeade weekends, Viktor would often leave early, bringing back some sweets and butterbeer for Yuuri. More often than not, the two would just hang out at the library, one bringing the other a cup of tea when they were writing an important paper or studying for a big test.

 

The day of the Gryffindor v. Slytherin match, Yuuri offered to take care of Makkachin for Viktor so that he could focus on the game. Slytherin had won almost easily, with a 100 point lead, and Viktor catching the snitch. He caught it effortlessly and was extra determined, being cheered on by Yuuri and Makkachin wearing matching Slytherin scarves (Yuuri was wearing Viktor’s and Makkachin was wearing one borrowed from Otabek).

 

A couple weeks later, a very nervous Yuuri and Phichit walked off the pitch after their first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.

 

Yuuri nearly threw up after yesterday’s practice. He ended up on the receiving end of an encouraging pep talk from Viktor followed by a cuddle session with Makkachin.

 

During the match, Yuuri nearly broke his arm getting hit by a bludger, however, ended the game tightly clutching the snitch. It was a pretty close game, Christophe scoring a large enough point lead alongside Phichit and the other Hufflepuff chaser. The Ravenclaw team were gracious losers and left the pitch for the Hufflepuffs to continue celebrating.

 

The Hufflepuff festivities included hosting a party in their common room, open to the other houses.

 

Wanting to avoid awkward moments, and trying to minimize the amount of human interactions from the party, Yuuri escaped to the library. Settling in his makeshift sanctuary, with his books scattered about a table and a warm tumbler of fresh tea, he prepared to waste the night away working on his upcoming assignments.

 

Right when he was almost done practicing a new spell for charms, he managed to throw his wand halfway to the other side of the library. Dodging some highly judgmental glares from the librarian, he went to retrieve it, only for it to be retrieved for him, carefully clutched in the jaws of  one fluffy, fun-sized poodle.

 

“Makkachin! What are you doing here?” Yuuri exclaimed as he crouched down to pet the puppy.

 

Said puppy dropped the wand on the ground in front of Yuuri as a familiar voice said, “We got bored debating waiting for a certain star seeker at the party.”

 

A blush crept across Yuuri’s ears as he looked up at Viktor holding onto Makkachin’s leash. “Yeah sorry, I don’t do so well in party settings.” He quickly picked up his wand and stood up. He when the idea to invite Viktor for a walk before curfew. Gathering all of his resolve and then some, he started, “Anyways I was wondering if-”

 

“ **KATSUKI, NIKIFOROV** ,” the librarian yelled, finally losing her cool, “If you haven’t noticed, this is a **_library_** , not some sort of **_hang-out!_** Minus 20 points **_each_** from both of your houses! Either **_get out_** or **_get quiet_**.”

 

Yuuri quickly gathered his things and quickly left the library with Viktor and Makkachin in tow. When they were a safe distance from the library, walking in the direction of the Hufflepuff dorms, Viktor picked up the conversation again.

 

“So, you were saying before we were interrupted?” he pried gently.

 

Yuuri trained his eyes on Makkachin instead of replying quickly. Suddenly losing any and all of the confidence he had beforehand, he abandoned his previous line of inquiry and thought of the first thing to pop into his mind. “Do you have any other pets?” he blurted.

 

Viktor’s face contorted into a confused expression before replying, “I actually do; I technically have a family owl, but he’s getting pretty old in years.”

 

Yuuri nodded politely. “That’s nice.”

 

“Maybe we could write each other over the summer holiday after the school term is over?” Viktor offered.

 

Yuuri gave him a wide smile. “That would be great!”

 

They were stopped in front of the entrance to the Hufflepuff dorms by now.

 

“By the way you did really good at the match today.” Viktor said.

 

“Thanks. It’s really nice to get some feedback.” Yuuri said as the oh so familiar blush crept up again.

 

“And don’t worry about your next match, Gryffindor puts up a brave face, but they’re easy to beat.” Viktor reassured him.

 

“Yet somehow I don’t feel any less nervous.” Yuuri admitted.

 

“Besides, it’s Slytherin you’ll want to watch out for.” Viktor said slyly before giving Yuuri a wink and walking away with Makkachin following closely behind.

 

A warm feeling wormed its way into Yuuri’s heart as another sense of foreboding wrapped around his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

**6 Months Later (May)**

 

The Hufflepuffs easily took on Gryffindor, Yuuri caught the snitch without much trouble. But now was the true test of skill: the Slytherin v. Hufflepuff match, which so happened to be the last game of the year for the two participating teams.

 

Yuuri was conflicted. _Very_ conflicted. He was torn between overexcitement and absolute dread for playing against Viktor. On one hand, he was ecstatic to fulfill his mini dream of being able to fly alongside Viktor. On the other, he was so full of anxiety due to the thought of Viktor absolutely annihilating him mid-air.

He was thinking about all the way he could maim himself enough to get him out of playing in the match when he heard the whistle blowing, signifying the start of Yuuri’s demise.

 

He reluctantly kicked off the ground and was suddenly in the soaring through the air. He drifted idly nearer to the sidelines waiting to spot the snitch. The game went smoothly for the most part, except Slytherin was taking a large lead over Hufflepuff. Christophe seemed furious and Phichit seemed even more determined than usual.

 

As the two were zooming past Yuuri, Phichit called out, “Yuuri, I think we’re gonna need that snitch!”

 

 _No pressure_. Yuuri thought sarcastically.

 

He looked around for the snitch and caught sight of Viktor talking to his captain, the Slytherin keeper.  While trying to discern whatever reason they would have for talking, he noticed a streak of gold fly past his head. Viktor must have noticed it too, because he was racing towards it, both of them shoulder to shoulder, maneuvering up down to follow the snitch. When Yuuri would go lower, Viktor would do the opposite, taking advantage of  a small head start when the snitch would change directions again.

 

It was kind of beautiful to the spectators who were watching. Both of them gracefully moving through the air, ignoring all of the other players, too preoccupied with their own battle. Yuuri felt almost felt at peace and never wanted the chase to stop. Flying with Viktor was like finally flying freely. Just as Yuuri was getting close enough to grab the snitch, he extended his arm just as Viktor did, and that’s when a Slytherin beater aimed the bludger at Yuuri.

 

He was suddenly free falling and was barely caught by the referee, however that didn’t stop him from blacking out.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri woke up, he was in the hospital wing, his bed surrounded by his team.

 

He ignored the fogginess in his head and the dryness of his mouth as he groggily asked, “Did we win?”

 

His teammates glanced at each other before wryly chuckling.

 

Christophe spoke up, “It was a tight game, but Viktor caught the snitch just as you fell.”

 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “So, what exactly happened to me?” he asked.

 

The rest of the team took turns explaining what exactly went down during the game when Yuuri was too entranced by Viktor and the snitch to notice, and how he was unconscious for a few hours before the nurse gave him the all clear. They ended up talking about the following events of the day when the nurse walked in and shooed them away to leave Yuuri to rest.

 

While the team was filing out Phichit stayed behind and handed Yuuri a box of every flavor beans and said, “By the way, Viktor felt terrible about taking advantage of you getting hurt, so don’t be surprised if he visits you.” As he walked out, he made sure to wish Yuuri a quick recovery.

  
This information had Yuuri both shocked and blushing.

 

Later that evening, as Yuuri was talking to a fellow patient (who was JJ who slipped singing in the shower), Viktor walked in, holding a large gift basket full of sweets in one hand, and Makkachin’s leash in the other.

 

“Hey.” Yuuri greeted weakly. “I’ve been wondering where you’ve been.”

 

“Hey, I’m sorry about that bludger.” Viktor blurted. “If I had known you were falling I would have waited for your team to call a ‘time-out.’ I mean, I know it’s technically allowed, but that just seemed like an unfair advantage.”

 

“It’s fine.” Yuuri conceded. “It’s not like I was going to catch the snitch anyways.” He remarked offhandedly as he leaned over to pet Makkachin.

 

“That’s not true,” Viktor objected. He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. “You’ve grown so much as a quidditch player and as a person. You’re just amazing as a person. Would I have still caught that snitch if it weren’t for that bludger? I don’t know. What I _do_ know is that you could have caught it just as much as I could, and that you shouldn’t stress over something as silly as your skill as a seeker. You are perfectly capable of achieving all of your dreams as long as you believe in yourself.”

 

Yuuri was nearly in tears. “Thanks Viktor. That means a lot.” He hid his face in Makkachin’s fur when he climbed onto the bed next to him during Viktor’s speech.

 

“I’m just telling the truth.” Viktor replied, ears turning pink as he became flustered.

 

The two would have continued if not for the nurse shooing away Viktor to go eat dinner. He reluctantly left, promising to return as soon as he could, with Makkachin eagerly trotting behind him.

 

The room was silent once more as JJ spoke up. “Well that was awkward. For me at least.”

 

“Sorry about that.” Yuuri said, blushing in embarrassment.

 

“Nah, I would do the same if I had a crush too.” JJ said nonchalantly.

 

“Yeah I gue- wait, what!?!” Yuuri practically yelped. “How did you know I like him?”

 

“It’s so obvious I don’t need to be a Hufflepuff to _find_ out. Don’t worry, he likes you too.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Yuuri protested, his face growing pinker. “He’s just being his usual nice person self.”  

 

JJ thought for a moment, and then was suddenly struck by an idea. “Do you by any chance go to the Slytherin v. Ravenclaw match?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “I was too busy with a potions project and I couldn’t go.” He explained.

 

“Well, what happened to you happened to the Ravenclaw seeker. And instead of visiting and doing a speech about how unfair it was, he just said that if she didn’t want to lose the snitch to him, she and her beaters should have paid more attention. Face it. He likes you.” Yuuri could have sworn JJ looked a little smug.

 

“That-that’s ridiculous.” Yuuri babbled, his face now growing red.

 

“No, I’m absolutely right, you just have to open your eyes and see it.” JJ pointed out.

 

Yuuri was about to protest further when Viktor walked back in, holding three plates of food.

 

“Hey guys, the nurse said it would be okay if I brought all of our dinners in here.” He said as he set down their plates on their respective bedside tables, and settling in the chair next to Yuuri’s.

 

The three of them casually chatted while eating their dinner, however, the entire time Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about what JJ had said before Viktor had shown up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to bug me to write via my tumblr: [magical-anime-cat](https://magical-anime-cat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated, but not neccesary.


	8. Yuuri Katsuki and the First Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally comes to terms with his feelings for Viktor and then some stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT??? AN EARLY UPDATE??? YES. I'm going to be busy with school stuff so here's this to tide you all over in case I might not be able to update this soon.

**One Month Later (June)**

 

The following weeks after Yuuri’s injury, he and Viktor were inseparable (more than usual).

 

For example, Yuuri would go out to the courtyard to read a new book, and Viktor would make a special stop by the library just so that he would have the excuse to read next to him.

 

Every other evening Yuuri would join Viktor in walking Makkachin, taking care to make both of them treats from scratch before every walk.

 

Almost every afternoon they would help each other with their homework and bounce ideas off each other, no matter how ridiculous they seemed.

 

On rare nights, the two would risk meeting up at the Astronomy Tower to gaze at the stars for hours. To study, of course, astronomy _is_ a more difficult subject that requires many, many hours of input in order for one to do well on the final exam. Which was the excuse both Victor and Yuuri readily used.

 

One of these rare nights was the night Yuuri realized he was in love.

 

It was the night before the end-of-term feast and the two decided to meet up there to celebrate making it through their finals.

 

Yuuri, being the one who resided nearest to the kitchens, brought a picnic basket full of various foods and a specially delivered container of katsudon for them to share.

 

Besides their usual greetings, the two remained mostly silent, looking up at the stars, eating the occasional snack, and stating random astronomy facts. This went on until they both reached into the basket at the same time and accidentally brushed against each other’s hands.

 

They quickly retracted their hands and furiously blushed.

 

“So,” Viktor started, “what are you planning on doing this summer?” Turning away from the sky to look at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri blushed harder, “Well um, I’ll probably end up helping out my parents.” He replied lamely. “What about you?” He asked, turning to watch Viktor’s response.

 

By now Viktor was looking back up at the night sky, the light of the moonlight accentuating his sharp features.

 

“I’m going to practice Quidditch. There’s no way I’m going to waste any opportunity to become the best that I can. If there is one place I’m truly free, it’s up in the air. When I’m flying, it’s like nothing else matters. Everything that bothers me, everything that scares me- they just melt away and fade away into the sidelines. Whenever I’m on a broom, the magic’s not in the flying, but in the way I seem to get into a trance.” He replied vehemently.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he saw the passion in Viktor’s eyes. A small voice in the back of his head hoped that one day Viktor would feel the same way about Yuuri as he does about flying. He emitted a small gasp when that same small voice told Yuuri that he was in love with the other boy.

 

Viktor snapped his head towards Yuuri when he heard the small gasp. Yuuri quickly realized how close he was sitting to Viktor, his face less than six inches away from his. “Is everything alright?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

 

A flustered Yuuri quickly tried to recover from his current predicament. “Totally, it’s just that it _is_ getting kind of late, and we should get going before somebody catches us here.”

 

Viktor cautiously obliged, helping Yuuri pack up before both of them left the tower. Viktor insisted on walking Yuuri back to the Hufflepuff dorms.

 

The two drifted quite closely to each other as they made their way down different hallways.

 

The next day was bittersweet. The hallways and corridors were filled with friends wishing their goodbyes to each other. Yuuri spent most of the day with Phichit, having the odd interaction with Viktor here and there.

 

The feast and the rest of the day went by quickly with Ravenclaw winning the House Cup and Slytherin  winning the Quidditch Cup.

 

Yuuri and Viktor ended up in the same carriage on the train, but not many words were said between them. Rather, the two were exhausted from their last day of class, and ended up napping on the train ride, leaning on each other as they slept peacefully.

 

When they rolled into King’s Cross, they got off of the train while casually talking about classes until they got onto the platform.

 

“Well I guess this is goodbye.” Yuuri said wistfully.  

 

“I guess it is… for now.” Viktor added. He surprised Yuuri by suddenly hugging him.

 

Yuuri’s face was flushed from the sudden warmth combined with the feelings he already had for Viktor. He tried not to let tears fill his eyes.

 

“We-we should write each other over the summer!” Yuuri suggested.

 

“Sure! Let’s exchange addresses!” Viktor eagerly said.

 

Just as Yuuri finished giving Viktor his address, his family had already arrived and called him over before he could get Viktor’s.

 

Giving both Viktor and his family conflicted looks, Viktor reassured him, “It’s fine, go. I’ll send my owl with a letter with my address on it. Don’t worry.” He gave Yuuri an affirmative smile just as he turned the tables and surprised Viktor by taking the initiative and wrapping him in a quick hug before running off to his family.

 

They waved each other one last silent set of goodbyes from across opposite sides of the station before Yuuri and his family left and Viktor went to go look for his own.

 

* * *

 

 

The summer holiday started pretty slowly for Yuuri.

 

After two weeks of waiting hopelessly for Viktor’s letter, he decided to distract himself. Sure, he had a few extra servings of every meal to distract himself, but he was doing other things too.

 

He had _plenty_ to do besides obsessing over Viktor. Like helping out his parents, hanging out with his two non-Hogwarts friends, and… getting a toy poodle which he promptly named after Viktor, but he called him _‘Vicchan’_ so it was _totally_ different.   

 

His summer was more of the same. Before he knew it, it was late August and it took everything to keep himself from wanting to break down.

 

One night, while cuddling Vicchan late at night, he had a revelation.

 

Viktor probably didn’t write to him because he never knew about Yuuri’s feelings for him. He didn’t assert his intentions enough and ended up becoming weak-willed.

 

Yuuri smiled as he came up with the solution: he needed to confess his feelings directly Viktor.

 

No distractions, no misinterpretations, and certainly _no misunderstandings_. Viktor may not feel the same way towards Yuuri, but Yuuri at that moment was ready to put his heart on the line, even if it may get broken. Deep down inside, he felt that the risk was very much worth whatever reward might be awaiting him.

 

* * *

 

 

**One Week Later (September 1st)**

 

Yuuri was practically _giddy_ as he entered the train station. Today was the day that he was about to see Viktor again. Also, because tomorrow was the day he was going to confess to the other boy. He was as nervous as he was excited.

 

He was a bundle skittish energy as he looked around the station for Viktor with Vicchan trailing closely behind on a leash. Failing to find him, he assumed he would see him later. He did, however, manage to find Phichit and joined him on the train.

 

The two discussed upcoming things such as their future: Hogsmeade weekends, Quidditch matches, and classes.

 

When they were alone in a carriage, Yuuri eagerly relayed his confession plans to Phichit. After he finished laying down his plans, he anxiously waited for Phichit to bash them and to tell him that there would be no hope for him.

 

However, that didn’t come, Phichit reassuringly babbled, “Don’t worry, he totally likes you! Once you confess, you guys are totally going to date, and I am going to be an uncomfortable third wheel, but that’s okay because I’ll suffer through it because you're my friend and I care about your happiness. Plus someone’s going to have to look after your dogs, and you know how much I love all things cute and furry. And if he doesn’t happen to like you, which is not gonna happen, then I’ll help you look for another guy to become your boyfriend.”

 

There were tears in Yuuri’s eyes as he leaned over and hugged Phichit. “Thanks, I really needed to hear this.”

 

They spent the rest of the train ride pigging out on sweets from the trolley and playing with Vicchan.

 

When they finally arrived at the station, Yuuri looked around once more for Viktor, hoping that they might be able to ride a carriage to the castle together. He was also hopeful that he could introduce Vicchan to a new friend.

 

However, this time, even with the help of Phichit, they failed to locate the Russian student.

 

Resisting the urge to mope, Yuuri and Phichit made it through the Sorting Ceremony all the way to the feast without seeing Viktor. Yuuri would keep making not-so-subtle glances toward the Slytherin table in the hopes of finally spotting Viktor with no luck.

 

Finally giving up on looking for him himself, he turned over a little ways down the Hufflepuff table, hoping to spot Christophe, who apparently made prefect.

 

“Hey, Christophe” he cried out, hoping to grab the other boy’s attention.

 

Christophe turned around and greeted Yuuri with a smile. “Hey Yuuri, how was your summer?”

 

“Um great, have you seen Viktor anywhere? I haven’t seen him all day.” Yuuri asked.

 

“Oh.” Christophe deflated immediately. “He didn’t tell you.”

 

“Didn’t tell me what?” Yuuri asked anxiously.

 

“Maybe we should wait until we’re back in the dorms to talk about this.” Christophe offered.

 

“Okay…” Yuuri reluctantly agreed.

 

The rest of the meal, he made casual small talk with some other Hufflepuffs, but was more distracted by the entire Viktor crisis he was facing.

 

When everyone was finally excused, he arrived to the dorms before Christophe since he had to lead first years, and waited for him in the common room. When Christophe arrived with first years in tow, he waited for them to clear out and for the common room to be empty aside from the two of them.

 

“So what happened to Viktor?” Yuuri had the courage to ask.

 

“About that,” Christophe said in the most serious tone Yuuri has ever heard him speak in, “I honestly thought Viktor said he would tell you, but I guess not.” Yuuri waited for him to continue, but Christophe hesitated.

 

“Christophe. Please.” Yuuri begged, new tears beginning to form in his eyes.

 

“Viktor’s family was kind of upset about Viktor being so far away from home all of the time-”

 

“That makes no sense- we go to a boarding school and there are students from as far as Asia here.” Yuuri tried to reason.

 

“I know,” Christophe took a deep sigh before continuing, “but they wanted him to be a little closer to home, so they decided to pull him out of Hogwarts.”

 

“What?!? Where does he go now? Koldovstoretz?” Yuuri asked, tears beginning to stream down his face.

 

“No, no.” Christophe said, shaking his head. “Koldovstoretz is too potions-focused in curriculum, plus their Quidditch playing regulations are too odd for Viktor to acclimate properly. I’m really sorry, Yuuri.  I know that you and him were-”

 

“It’s fine Christophe. Thanks for telling me. Um, I think I’m going to call it a night. We have a big day tomorrow.” Yuuri said miserably as he made an attempt to wipe the tears off his face.

 

“Goodnight Yuuri.” Christophe said as he watched Yuuri walk up to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

A thousand thoughts were running through Yuuri's head as he walked up to his room. One of them was that no matter what, he was undoubtedly still in love with Viktor Nikiforov and that he was _very_ screwed. One of them was how the next time he saw Viktor , he was going to be as irresistible as a pork cutlet bowl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus began the second act of our story. What, you thought it was going to be that simple? Nah, man. It's gonna get way more complicated than this. 
> 
> Feel free to bug me to write via my tumblr: [magical-anime-cat](https://magical-anime-cat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated, but not neccesary.


	9. Yuuri Katsuki and the Return of the Long Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later someone from Yuuri's past comes back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAAAAACK:  
> and here's a chapter (which was supposed to come out on Hallowe'en but that's neither here nor there).
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long, but crippling anxiety and worrying about getting through high school is a mother f-
> 
> ANYWAY enjoy っゝω・)っ～

**Two Years Later (September 1st)**

 

Yuuri did pretty well for himself these last two years. He managed to shred whatever leftover weight he had gained from stress eating and gained a bunch of lean muscle. After a series of mini growth spurts, he managed to gain a substantial height advantage over the first years. No longer distracted by a certain crush of his, he was able to focus on academics and Quidditch more.

 

With two more years of experience under his belt, he became Vice captain of the Hufflepuff team when Christophe made captain. Yuuri also became a prefect, so whenever he needed a late night moment to himself, he could do so under the guise of patrols and taking Vicchan out for walks.

 

Life had been treating Yuuri pretty well so far, except for a Viktor Nikiforov shaped hole in his heart, but that was neither here nor there.

 

He had become a self-sufficient, independent young man since last seeing his short-lived crush, and was currently on the Hogwarts Express, cuddling with Vicchan while Phichit talked about his summer.

 

After taking a break from their conversation to get dressed in their uniforms, the two patrolled the train corridor. On their way back to their carriage, they heard an overzealous first year brag about their parents working at the Ministry of Magic.

 

Just as they passed by them, the overheard them saying something along the lines of, “And mum told me there’s going to be a Triwizard Tournament.”

Yuuri turned to Phichit and asked, “What’s a Triwizard Tournament?”

 

“It’s sort of a long competition between the three schools.” Phichit said nonchalantly as they walked into their compartment.

 

Yuuri stilled just as he was about to sit down. “Which schools?” He asked slowly.

 

Phichit failed to notice Yuuri’s change in demeanor. “Well, Hogwarts of course, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.” Phichit listed off as he counted on his fingers.

 

“I'll be right back.” He quickly explained as he ran out of their compartment.

 

Yuuri raced down the train corridors, barely managing to avoid straggling students. He looked through the prefects’ carriages, eyes frantically searching.

 

Failing to find who he was looking for, he turned to the nearest prefect, “JJ, do you know where Christophe is?”

 

JJ looked up from his seat, shrugged, and replied, “Headmistress wanted head boy and head girl to get to school early for some reason.”

 

Yuuri struggled to hide his disappointment, “Thanks anyway.”

 

He dejectedly walked back to his carriage and slumped down into the seat across from Phichit’s.

 

“What was that all about?” Phichit asked after Yuuri had let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“It’s probably nothing.” He shrugged off as he picked up his summer reading as an attempt to distract himself.

 

“Are you sure?” Phichit asked, not fooled by Yuuri’s forced nonchalant demeanor.

 

Yuuri begrudgingly set aside his book. “Do you remember Viktor Nikiforov? He was an older student when we first joined the Quidditch team?”

 

“Yeah of course, he was like your best friend and maybe even more, right?” Phichit said teasingly.

 

Yuuri fought to hold down a blush. “Well, yeah, but he ended up transferring schools and I don’t know if I’m ready to face him again,” he confessed.

 

“How do you know you’re going to face him?” Phichit asked him seriously.

 

“I never actually found out which he actually goes to, and if there’s even a chance he’s coming to Hogwarts this year, I need to know.”

 

“He never said anything before leaving?” Phichit wondered out loud.

 

“I never even got a letter.” Yuuri said dejectedly.

 

“That sucks man.” Phichit conceded.

 

“I know. And the only person I know who knows where Viktor goes is Christophe, who just happens to already be at school.” Yuuri explained.

 

“Well, lucky for you, we’re almost there too.” Phichit observed.

 

The two quickly got dressed into their uniforms and got ready to unboard the train. Once they climbed aboard a carriage alongside fellow fifth year Otabek, who was silently reading, and JJ who was listening to music with oversized headphones. The ride to the castle was a fairly silent one, Yuuri doing a final check on his phone before completely losing the signal inside of the castle.

 

When they walked in, Yuuri took a moment to take in the majesty that is Hogwarts. They all walked into the Great Hall together, separating to join their respective Houses. Once Phichit and Yuuri walked towards the Hufflepuff table, Yuuri finally caught sight of Christophe entering.

 

Unfortunately, he was not able to talk to him because the Sorting Ceremony and the Headmistress’s opening speech had begun. After welcoming the new Hufflepuffs, finally managed to talk to him.

 

“Christophe! Hey!” Yuuri quickly greeted.

 

“Hey yourself!”Christophe grinned at his vice captain.

 

“So I have a serious question,” Yuuri said.

 

“Go for it.” Christophe replied casually as he drank from a cup of pumpkin juice.

 

“Do you remember Viktor Nikiforov? He transferred schools like two years ago.” Christophe stilled and set his drink down to pay full attention to Yuuri. However, Yuuri failed to notice Christophe’s look of worry and continued, “I was just wondering if you happened to know what school he ended up at.”

 

Christophe hesitated before beginning to answer “Well… you see-”

 

Just then the Headmistress stood up in front of the podium, making the entire Great Hall go silent, the silence interrupting Christophe’s response. Both him and Yuuri redirected their attention to the front.

 

Yuuri failed to hide a sigh of frustration from an apparent lack of answers.

 

“Good evening students.” The Headmistress greeted. “I hope you have enjoyed the feast; by the pleasant feeling in my stomach, I have enjoyed it too.” She grinned, and the rest of the hall chuckled politely. “I am pleased to announce that this year, our school will be a conduit for international magical relations. There has been much rivalry between ourselves and other schools, but this year I am pleased to announce that our school will be hosting this year's Triwizard tournament."

 

The students began to murmur excitedly, Yuuri’s eyebrows knit together in concentration, and the teachers exchanged knowing looks.

 

“Rowena Ravenclaw. Helga Hufflepuff. Salazar Slytherin. Godric Gryffindor. What do these wizards and witches have in common?”

She continued.

“Yes, they were the greatest of their time, but they accomplished something even greater together than they did individually. They set aside their differences to build something greater than themselves: this very school. This year, we follow in their steps by partaking in one of the greatest traditions Hogwarts has to offer. Yes, the Triwizard tournament is a competition for glory, renown, and ultimate school pride. However, it also proves that our founders were right in their desire for unification and collaboration. Now, I would hazard a guess that all of you are beginning to grow bored of hearing me speak so now I shall invite in our peers from **BEAUXBATONS ACADEMY OF MAGIC** led by Headmaster Karpisek!”

 

After she said this, the main door opened and in rushed a group of students wearing blue robes lead by a large bald man wearing glasses. They all lined up to the left of the Headmistress as she continued, “And now I would like to introduce our friends from **DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE** , lead by Headmaster Feltsman!”

 

In walked in another set of students, this time wearing red robes, and at the very front was-

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri half whispered, half gasped in shock.

 

Viktor and the petite blond that accompanied him to his immediate left had failed to notice him, staring straight ahead to their destination, following their grumpy looking headmaster.

 

Yuuri took advantage of this to take note of his appearance. Viktor had changed as much as Yuuri had these last few years. He was even taller now, gaining athletic muscle mass, presumably from Quidditch, and had cut his hair shorter than what it normally had been. However, Yuuri would never be able to forget those eyes or that determined and perpetual flirtatious grin he almost always wore.

 

“Welcome, our wizarding friends to Hogwarts,” the Headmistress greeted diplomatically, “but before you feel free to enjoy yourselves for the rest of the feast, I have some final words.” At that moment Professor Leroy pulled out a large goblet.

 

“A single champion will be chosen from each school. All students above the age of seventeen may enter. Names will be drawn in exactly a week. I will remind you that this competition has the potential to be dangerous, but fear will always be the enemy of eternal glory.”

 

The students wildly cheered at the prospect of finding great victory.  

 

After the Headmistress finished, the students from Beauxbatons went and sat down among the Ravenclaws and the Durmstrang students, led by Viktor, sat with the Slytherins.

 

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise.” Yuuri sarcastically said, staring at his plate with a look of despair as if it held all of the answers he wanted.

 

“I’m sorry Yuuri.” Christophe said apologetically because it was the only thing he knew to say at the moment.

 

Yuuri solemnly nodded, pointedly avoiding looking at the Slytherin table.

 

* * *

 

**One Hour Later**

 

As the feast ended, Yuuri quickly rounded up the first years and led them to the Hufflepuff dorms before he could interact with Viktor.

 

After ushering the last few first years into the common room, he hastily changed into his pajamas, and went to his own bed, laying down with an exasperated sigh. Vicchan jumped up onto the bed and settled on by his hand, with which he used to lazily pet him.

 

“Oh Vicchan,” Vicchan’s ears perked at the statement, “why didn't he ever send a letter?”

 

Vicchan just nuzzled further into Yuuri’s hand in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to bug me to write via my tumblr: [magical-anime-cat](https://magical-anime-cat.tumblr.com/)  
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated, but not neccesary.


	10. Viktor Nikiforov and the Return to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor comes back to Hogwarts after two years. However, he comes back a Durmstrang student on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllo!!! Here's a chapter of Hogwarts since winter gives me major Harry Potter vibes. (this was meant to be posted on New Year's Day but time got away from me again)
> 
> If you've read the chapters prior to this one, you'll notice the change from Yuri (Katsuki) to Yuuri (nudge, nudge, wink wink). 
> 
> Side note: I am currently posting this at 1:40 AM, which isn't all that late for me, but term continues tomorrow so... I will finish re-editing this tomorrow, so please grant a temporary pardon for mistakes. (ﾟωﾟ；)

Two years ago, when he found out his parents were going to send him to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts, Viktor was nearly heartbroken. But not nearly as heartbroken when he never got a response from Yuuri after sending his letter and never seeing his owl again.

 

But then then there was a chance to get closure. Hope took the form of a Triwizard Tournament hosted by Hogwarts in his second year at Durmstrang.  

 

These past few years he had a series of growth spurts that left him at almost six feet tall. He still maintained a lean muscular build and stuck to his passionate and flirtatious personality despite the Yuuri-shaped gap in his life.

 

Maybe Yuuri had a reasonable explanation, maybe the two could reconnect and finally find their happily ever-

 

“Stop moping around, Nikiforov.” A grumpy blonde interrupted Viktor’s day dream.

 

“Go away Yuri.” Viktor said from his bed on the Durmstrang ship.

 

The grumpy blonde was becoming annoyed. “I can’t. Headmaster said to get you because we’re at that stupid school you love so much.”

 

He instantly sat up and looked out a nearby window, proving Yuri right.

 

“C’mon Yuri, it’s time for me to get my happy ending.” He said as he dragged along the unamused boy in question.

 

“You mean win the Triwizard Tournament?” Yuri said confusedly.

 

“That too.” Viktor said, his eyes twinkling.

 

He quickly threw on his thick, fur cloak, grabbed his wand, and headed out of his compartment with Yuri in tow.

 

“What makes you think you’ll actually be chosen to represent Durmstrang?” Yuri asked.

 

Viktor contemplated for a second. “I guess it’s just because I really want to,” he shrugged.

 

Before Yuri could retort, they were interrupted by their headmaster, who had instructed Viktor to stand in the front and be ready to lead the other Durmstrang students into the Great Hall.

 

As the group was ushered onto the school grounds, Viktor couldn’t help but stop and stare at the majesty that was the Hogwarts castle. They walked through the familiar entrance, stopping outside of the doors to the Great Hall, standing behind the group of Beauxbatons students.

 

Viktor nervously fidgeted with the handle of the staff he was holding, waiting for their grand entrance,

 

“I swear to Merlin, Viktor, stop being so nervous or I’ll snap your staff.” Yuri threatened.

 

“C’mon Yuri, cut me a break. You try seeing the love of your life for the first time in two years.” Viktor nervously chuckled.

 

“I don’t get it.” Yuri crossed his arms, looking on skeptically, “You only spent two school years with this guy, why are you so infatuated?”

 

“One day, you’ll meet someone who will turn everything in your life around. You think you have everything figured out, but by the time you realize you’ve already fallen, they already nestled themselves into a place in your life.” Viktor smiled wryly.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I still don’t get it.”

 

Viktor opted to continue mentally preparing himself instead of continuing his line of conversation with the blonde.

 

Time flew so quickly for Viktor that before he knew it, the Beauxbatons students already entered the Great Hall, and the Durmstrang students were just about to be introduced.

 

“Ready Nikiforov?” Headmaster Feltsman asked him.

 

Viktor took in a deep breath. “As ready as I possibly can be.”

 

Headmaster Feltsman opened the double doors wide and dramatically, and the students walked in, doing dramatic staff choreography led by Viktor.

 

He played it cool, looking straight ahead, until he caught sight of familiar glasses in his peripheral and almost tripped over his own legs.

 

Fortunately for him, he made it to the front in one piece was able to get a better look at the Hufflepuff table. His eyes widened in shock when he managed to find Yuuri.

 

He quickly noted the differences since the last time he saw him: his lean, muscular build, his height, and the prefect badge pinned onto his robes.

 

Viktor also noticed the familiarity with which he spoke to Christophe, and almost, _just almost_ felt jealous of his old best friend.  

 

Eventually, their introduction concluded, and they went to sit with the Slytherin students for the rest of the duration of the feast.

 

With Yuri by his side, he sat next to and happily greeted a familiar face.

 

“Hey, Otabek! How have you been?” Viktor said.

 

“Hey, Viktor. I’ve been great thanks. Who’s your friend?” Otabek quietly asked.

 

Almost forgetting about Yuri he quickly introduced him. “This would be Yuri Plisetsky- he’s in your year I believe.”

 

Otabek gave a timid wave before returning to his meal, to which Yuri gave an awkward wave back.

 

Viktor spent the rest of the feast catching up with various Slytherin students from his year.

 

After the representative from the Ministry of Magic explained the rules and regulations of the Triwizard tournament, the students were ushered back to their respective sleeping places. On their way back to the ship, Viktor caught sight of Yuuri ushering a group of first years.

 

He debated walking up to him and talking to him for the first time in two years, but sadly remembered Yuuri’s radio silence when he first transferred to Durmstrang.

 

Viktor hesitantly decided to keep moving to the ship instead. Once he reached his room on the ship he was quickly greeted by an overexcited Makkachin.  

 

“Hey buddy, I missed you.” Viktor said as he lovingly pat Makkachin, getting a lick in the face in response.

 

“Guess who I saw today.”

 

Makkachin gave a short bark and excitedly wagged his tail.

 

“I think you should remember him- Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Viktor wasn’t quite sure if it was the tone he used or Makkachin remembering the many walks they would take with Yuuri, but Makkachin proceeded to happily prance in a circle.

 

“I know Makkachin, I missed him too.” He treated him to a dog treat before putting on his pajamas and settling into his bed. He patted the empty space next to him for Makkachin to join him, and began to lazily pet him.

 

“I have no idea why he never responded to me. I actually thought he liked me as much as I liked him.” Viktor whispered into the night.

 

Makkachin just softly barked.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to find out then.” Viktor said determinedly. “I’m not gonna rest until we’re back to the way we used to be.”

 

Makkachin pulled Viktor’s comforter up to better cover him.

 

Viktor softly chuckled, and softly said, “I guess I should rest now though. We have a long day tomorrow.”

 

He eventually fell asleep with Makkachin by his side, put to sleep by thoughts of winning the Triwizard Tournament and Yuuri’s heart.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I smell future Yuri Plisetsky/ Otabek in the future?  
> Purghaps... (。・ω・。) who am i kidding, that'll definitely be happening. 
> 
> And yes, I do realize this is starting to turn into the Goblet of Fire. 
> 
> Next Chapter: I think it's about time we truly reunite our boys...
> 
> Feel free to bug me to write via my tumblr: [magical-anime-cat](https://magical-anime-cat.tumblr.com/)  
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated, but not neccesary.


	11. Yuuri Katsuki and the Goblet of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champions are chosen and Viktor finally talks to an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month! I myself will be celebrating my gayness, so here's a chapter. The next chapter will be posted immediately as well since y'all deserve it after patiently (or silently impatiently) waiting for an update.

During the following week of the beginning of term, Viktor didn’t have a very hard time attending classes with other Hogwarts seventh years. This was mainly because most of them had remembered him from his time of being a Slytherin.

 

However, on the first Friday, everyone was jittery because it was time for the selection of the champions. Viktor, of course, was one of the first to put his name in the goblet. Being a champion and winning eternal glory was the point of going to Hogwarts. Well, that and the hope of seeing Yuuri again. This was his chance to show everyone that he was more than just a pretty face and a good Quidditch player.  

 

Every Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang student present in the castle was crowded with each other in the Great Hall that evening after dinner. They were all awaiting the headmistress to start her speech.

 

“Before I welcome you all to join me in the selection of champions, I would like to say a few words. Everlasting prestige. That is what awaits the champion who completes each task. And without further ado, it is time to draw the names.” She waved her wand over the room and suddenly the flames along the walls were dimmed. The main source of light in the room was the blue fire from the goblet. 

 

“Do you really think you have a chance at being chosen.” Yuri Plisetsky asked Viktor. 

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Viktor said as he practically stared down the goblet. 

 

Suddenly, the flames turned red, and a slip of paper flew out. The Headmistress caught it and read it out loud, “The champion from Durmstrang is… Viktor Nikiforov!”

 

Everyone applauded. Viktor gave Yuri a cocky smirk, to which an annoyed Yuri rolled his eyes, before standing up to stand next to his headmaster. 

 

“I hope you’re chosen.” Yuuri whispered to Christophe next to him at the Hufflepuff table.

 

“That would mean I would have to go against a certain Durmstrang student.” Christophe whispered teasingly.

 

Before Yuuri could defend the blush gracing his face, the flames turned red once again. 

 

“The champion from Beauxbatons is… Michele Crispino!” 

 

As everyone applauded, Michele gave a quick hug to his sister before walking to the front of the room. 

 

“Here we go.” Christophe whispered to himself. 

 

All the Hogwarts students tensed up as the headmistress grabbed the last slip of paper from the goblet. 

 

“And finally, the Hogwarts champion is… Christophe Giacometti!”

 

There was an uproarious cheer from the Hogwarts students, and an even louder cheer from the Hufflepuff table. 

 

“Good luck.” Yuuri said to Christophe as he gave him a congratulatory handshake. 

 

“I’m gonna need it if I want to beat your boyfriend.” Christophe said with a wink.

 

“He-he’s not my-!” Yuuri sputtered. 

 

“Not yet, anyway.” Christophe said reassuringly before walking to the front to stand next to the headmistress. 

 

The headmistress gave some closing statements before dismissing all the students, except for the champions. Yuuri quickly dodged out of the Great Hall since as a prefect, he wanted to be the first in the Hufflepuff dorms. 

 

As the excited chatter of students began to die down, Christophe quickly turned to and shook hands with Viktor and Michele. “I look forward to competing against you,” he said, flashing them his most charming smile. 

 

Viktor and Michele replied with similar niceties. After a brief review of the rules and regulations, the champions were dismissed. On their way out, Viktor and Christophe managed to start up a proper conversation. 

 

“It’s good to see you old friend,” Viktor admitted. “How’ve you been these last few years?”

 

“Pretty great. I’m head boy and Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, with my vice captain, of course.” He gave Viktor a pointed look. 

 

“Oh yeah? And who would that be?” Viktor asked nonchalantly. 

 

Christophe stopped walking, and raised an eyebrow. 

 

Viktor sighed at the realization. 

 

“How is he?” Vikor asked him seriously.

 

“He’s fine.” Christophe replied non committedly. 

 

“How is he really?” Viktor asked pointedly. 

 

“Heartbroken. For a while. However, he managed to bury himself in Quidditch and school work to avoid it.” Christophe replied. 

 

“Heartbroken? Why would  _ he  _ be the heartbroken one? He was the one who never responded to my owl.” Viktor said with a frown. 

 

“Wait-what?” Christophe said. “He told me you never sent a single word.”

 

Viktor frowned harder. “That’s not right. I for sure sent my owl, who, by the way, never came home.”

 

Christophe took a moment to process this new information. “I think the next time you see him, you should sort this whole situation out.” 

 

Viktor agreed. “I’m going to try.” 

 

The two bid each other good night before parting ways. Christophe returned to an empty common room, apart from Yuuri, wearing dog-patterned pajamas, reading in an armchair with Vicchan in his lap.

 

“Hey, can I give you some advice?” Christophe asked on his way to his dorm. Yuuri raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway. 

 

“The next time you talk to Viktor, lay your cards on the table and try to sort your situation out. Okay? I just think that there might be some understanding that the two of you need to clear up.” Christophe said, before heading to bed. 

 

Yuuri processed this information and mentally tucked it away in the back of his mind for future reference. Little did he know he would need it the next day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, but not necessary (^˵◕ω◕˵^)!


	12. Yuuri Katsuki and the Reunion Brought to You Buy Their Dog Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS TIME for their reunion. Will broken hearts be able to be mended?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a double upload so enjoy!

It was the early morning the day after Triwizard Tournament champions were chosen when Yuuri finally talked to Viktor again. It just so happened to be on a Saturday.

 

Victor was outside in the misty September atmosphere walking Makkachin properly for the first time since he arrived. They were walking along the path they would take when he was still a Hogwarts student, when suddenly his dog pulled hard on the leash.

 

“Whoa! Makkachin, where are you going buddy?” he asked as Makkachin dragged him around the school grounds.  

 

His question was answered when his dog was face to face with a smaller version of his own, wearing a miniature Hufflepuff scarf. The two dogs excitedly sniffed and circled each other.

“Vicchan, don’t run off like that! You’re gonna lose more points for Hufflepuff if you keep running loose!” A familiar voice cried out.

 

Viktor was surprised to recognise Yuuri frantically running after the smaller dog.

 

“Who’s that? Whoa-” Yuri asked as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by an ecstatic Makkachin. “Makkachin? Oh Makkachin, it really is you! Aw, who’s a good girl?”

 

Viktor watched in amusement and anticipation as the dogs happily barked when Yuuri gave them loving scratches behind their ears.

 

Yuuri finally noticed Viktor off to the side and momentarily stop petting the cheerful dogs. They made eye contact was suddenly he was at a complete lost for words.

 

“Hey.” Viktor simply said, unable to make his mouth say anything more complex.

 

“Hey?” Yuuri repeated in disbelief, his shock soon turning back into sadness and the fear of being rejected. “I suppose that is one way of responding to seeing someone you haven’t talked to in years.”  


“As if it was my fault you didn’t respond to me.” Viktor said indignantly, his own shock turning into confusion fueled by simmering anger.

 

“What are you talking about? I didn’t hear a single word from you before you ran away.” Yuuri said miserably.

 

“It’s not my fault that I had to leave Hogwarts!” Viktor replied.

 

“But you left! You still left without saying a goodbye to me. You just left a note for Christophe and walked out of our lives!” Yuuri cried out, now with tears in his eyes.  

 

“Even if I didn’t write to you, you could have just sent a letter to me and ask what had happened.” Viktor pointed out, frustrated.

 

“If I remember correctly, I never even got your address. Besides, even if I did, I would have been too afraid to send anything.” Yuuri wiped at the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

“What could you have been possibly afraid of?” Viktor asked bluntly.

 

“I would have been,” _and still would be,_ Yuri ruefully thought to himself, “afraid that I would have to say goodbye to my best friend. I would have been afraid that you would never respond, and that you would leave me behind without a second thought. I guess I was right.”

“That’s not true.” Viktor defended himself. “I sent you a letter through my owl.” His dying frustration gave way to his confusion.  

 

“Well, I never got it.” Yuuri said, crossing his arms. “I waited all summer to hear from you, and I didn’t get a single letter.”

 

“I swear I sent one, and what’s worse- my owl never came home.” Viktor explained.

 

“So you _did_ want to hear from me?” Yuuri said hopefully.

 

Viktor couldn’t help but feel something tug at his heart at the sight of the hopeful gleam in Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“Of course.” Viktor said softly.

 

The distance between them was so very little that Vitkor could see the rising blush on Yuuri’s face, presumably from the chill fall air.

 

“I suppose I can’t blame you if it’s your owl’s fault.” Yuuri relented, taking a subconscious step closer to Viktor.  

 

“No, I understand, it’s a messy and complicated situation that I don’t totally get either.” Viktor said.

 

“I guess it’s just a mystery we might never solve.” Yuuri conceded, his mood becoming lighter.

 

“I suppose it is.” Viktor agreed. “I propose that we go back to being best friends again,” he said confidently.

 

“I think I can prepare to move past this, and get my best friend back, with time, of course,” Yuuri replied with a cautious smile.

 

Viktor let out a sigh of relief, feeling the metaphorical weight of the loss of Yuuri’s friendship lifting from his shoulders. “That’s great! I’m not the only one who missed you-” Yuuri blushed harder at this, “Makkachin clearly did too.”

 

That’s when Yuuri and Viktor noticed something, or rather two someones, missing.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to know where those dogs ran off to, would you?” Viktor asked.

 

Yuuri anxiously ran his hand through his hair. “Oh no, Vicchan, not again!”  

 

“‘Vicchan’?” Viktor asked, a smirk ghosting at the corners of his lips.

 

Yuuri managed to blush even harder. “I might have been inspired by a certain Quidditch player.”

 

“That Quidditch player sounds cute.” Viktor said suggestively.

 

“Well, Vicchan _is_ a very cute dog.” Yuuri agreed.

Viktor hummed in agreement. “So, how have you been?”

 

While the two strolled across the school grounds looking for their missing dogs, they proceeded to delve into an in depth overview of the last few years without each other.

 

For Yuuri, it was a retelling of his awkward series of growth spurts, embarrassing anecdotes from class and Quidditch practice, endearing stories about Vicchan, and classic hijinks with Phichit and Christophe.

 

For Viktor, it was a dramatic tale of being transferred against his wishes, adjusting to Durmstrang, meeting new friends, constant Quidditch practices, training Makkachin, and aspirations of winning the Triwizard tournament.

 

They kept on talking for nearly two hours before running into Christophe holding the leashes of very excited Makkachin and Vicchan. The two dogs managed to wrangle out of Christopher’s hold and ran towards their owners.

 

“Based on the way you two are standing next to each other, I’m going to assume that you talked things out.” Christophe observed.

 

Viktor and Yuuri quickly glanced each other before looking away with blushes on their faces.

 

“We worked everything out, and now Yuuri and I are best friends again!” Viktor exclaimed, casually throwing his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

“Yep,” Yuuri agreed, as he crouched down to give Makkachin and Vicchan some head pats.

 

“Where did you find them?” Viktor asked as joined Yuuri in giving their dogs the attention they wanted.

 

“I saw them running around in the courtyard and they both recognized me, so they came up to me and let me handle their leashes.” Christophe amusedly recalled.

 

“Thank you so much.” Viktor said as he and Yuuri stood up.

 

“It’s no problem; I know you two are really good dog dads so I didn’t mind wrangling in these two furballs.” Christophe replied.

 

“Well, we greatly appreciate it anyway, Christophe,” Yuuri thanked him.

 

“Since you two have got everything here handled, I’m going to go ahead and handle some Quidditch practice planning.” Christophe excused himself quickly.

 

Yuuri knit his eyebrows in confusion. “Hmm, that’s odd. We already pre-planned most of the practices.”

 

Viktor offered his hand. “Let’s keep walking our dog children.”

 

Yuuri shyly took it with the hand that wasn’t holding Vicchan’s leash.

 

The four of them proceeded to walk along the grounds, stopping occasionally for petting breaks and short games of fetch.

 

Towards the end of their walk the two dog owners were beyond tired. However, their dogs still managed to playfully interact with each other.

 

“This was really nice, apart from, you know, our argument and losing our dogs.” Yuuri commented as they walked back to the castle.

 

“It really was. We should do it again.” Viktor suggested.

 

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat. “I would love that.”

 

Viktor felt his heart warm up amidst the chill September air. He softly kissed Yuuri on the cheek with confidence and said, “It’s a date then!”

 

He walked away with Makkachin trotting happily behind him, leaving behind a flustered, speechless, and ecstatic Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudoses and comments are gold to me, but not necessary!  
> Feel free to bug me to write via my tumblr: [magical-anime-cat](https://magical-anime-cat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
